User talk:Marcopolo47/archive14
}} }} }} Rong.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:55, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :first post --Shadowcrest 17:54, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, second. Lord Belar 17:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::It was first, marco ninja'd him in the face. Lord of all tyria 17:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::prwnd belar --Shadowcrest 18:14, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::... Lord Belar 18:20, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: :D --Shadowcrest 18:27, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Why so clean *sends in the kirby army* <(^_^<) (>^_^)> <(^_^)> ^(^_^)^ <(^_^) =D Isk8 18:51, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::YEAAARRGGHHH!!!! KIRBY!!!--El Nazgir 18:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Shadow offically phails... Hes playing smite, I'm playing 600.. We're on to the last group of smites.. and what does he do? Nah, he doesnt stand out of aggro, nah... He runs towards the bloody smites.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:51, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::BAD SHADOW! *whack* -- 21:52, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Warwick, shut it. You know that was my sister. =P --Shadowcrest 05:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) j00 are awezome :umm... thanks?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:17, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: *GASP* An anon actually likes MP! BLASPHEMY!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 04:18, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::lawlz-- (Talk) ( ) 04:19, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::lern sarcasm plz?24.192.17.91 17:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Learn spelling please? And sarcasm=phails@internet -- (Talk) ( ) 17:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: NOOOO! I'm his fanboy! No no NO!!!!!!!! -- (talk) 18:10, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ummm, Wasn't it a policy, no sarcasm?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It was proposed, but failed. --Shadowcrest 19:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Wrong wiki, thankfully. Lord Belar 00:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Phew, so I can still use sarcasm!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) lol I play WoW and mp gets demoted?? ( dont answer this.. I wont be looking at guildwiki in like 2 months or so:P ) 18:36, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Bla bla. Spam spam Now where's my goddamn invite?! >;( - Yikey :OMG MARCO. I AM BORED. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 18:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::*zaps* :::Hai! -- (Talk) ( ) 17:55, 15 December 2007 (UTC) 18:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Get a different username if you're gonna vandalise.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Im not a vandal! Just try to guess who.. -- (Talk) ( ) 18:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I honestly don't care. Please choose a new, original sn and lose my sig.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:40, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Cmon marco, have a guess!" -- (Talk) ( ) 18:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) WE need more admins I think RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 18:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Gz marco. you ahr now an admin. go ban that nub. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::GO GO GO! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::using somones name is bannable? I didnt realise that >.<.. i was doing it as a joke, sorry marco.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Look at histroy before delete, he's shaken stuff around and orianal content may be lost RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::WARWICK??? You did all this???????-- (Talk) ( ) 19:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I think he ment that comment RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:04, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Seriously Warwick?!?! :::::::BTW you are a sysop again. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, I was only using the MarcopoIo47, and I didnt vandalise anything at all on that. there were two reasons: #I was doing it to contribute without having my proper userpage vandalised #I was doing it as a joke =P ---- (What RT said) and GZ biro -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you Biro. Can you please help me clean up this mess?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Jedirogue also got promoted! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, have fun cleaning up ALL this shit... Idk how to, or I'd help --- -- (s)talkpage 19:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Its an admin job. as i explained, you need to delete the first articles, then move them back. Also, another reason I did the MP47 pretend was cause i saw the nub doing it again, tought two things: 1) i can pretend to be popular! yay and 2) i can stop Mp47 from being framed. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:08, 17 December 2007 (UTC) (edit conflict) :::::::::::I realise this may be obvious, but I think the best tactic is to: :::::::::::# ban any users doing it :::::::::::# delete any pages that they created as redirects :::::::::::# move the proper page back to where it was before he made a redirect :::::::::::Does that make sense? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:10, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can rv the move, but can't delete the pages :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Biro, you got it the wrong way round. we gotta: #Delete the *first* pages #Move them back to their *first* pages #Delete the redirect crap #Recover any articles that have already been deleted that were made as second pages. :I'd DIM (Do it myself) but im not sysop, and im not asking to be one BTW! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:13, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I think we said the same thing. We need to delete any pages that are now redirects, i.e. I just deleted Guild Wars Factions, then find the actual page, it was actually /Guild Wars Factions, and move it back. Yeah? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: will be useful RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:19, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::no, we didnt say the same thing. you said delete the pages they made =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:20, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah... This is not the time to argue, but I would class the pages that are now redirects as the pages they made, and they need deleting. Anyway, it looks like you've already been doing this, but it might be handy to tag those pages without an article history with delete, but make sure not to tag articles for delete if they used to be real articles. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:21, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Delete and move back can be done in one step. Then delete the other page. EX: I moved Lnsignia back to Insignia and overwrote whatever redirect was at Insignia (talk pages tagging along) and then delete Lnsignia itself. We should be okay if we use the vandals contribs list i think. damn being sysops and still stupid edit conflicts—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:22, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Agreed, biro. I'll start tracking down the vandal *pulls out shotgun*... Oh what, not a time for jokes? =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, when I tried to do that (without deleting, cause I can't) It said: "Can not move, page already exists under that name!!!11oneone" Or seomrthing similar. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::handy revert button—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Doesnt work for us, I think it must be sysop only that can override, it says that it already exists =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, how long has that been there? Awesome, thanks Jedi, I feel you have already paid for yourself ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Jedi: I was using that handy rv button (that doesn't function for us, non-sysops) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:28, 17 December 2007 (UTC) (ri) one more thing to take watch out for is if anyone tried a quick fix on the pages by copying and pasting content, it doesnt retain the correct page history. make sure to move back over that even if it looks right. and no one try to use that as a fix PLIX PLOX!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:34, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Good point, JediRogue, I'd noticed a few examples of this, but as long as no one deletes the history we will be fine :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:36, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Subhead My user and talk page are missing their contribs. Venelix tried to rv, but it didn't go as planned, methinks. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Should be fixed now.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::GJ everyone RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yay :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:36, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I have to get off now.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::C ya! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 19:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Talk:/\/\ission Seems like we are discussing the cleanup here... something is wrong with this, I can't figure out what's wrong. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Forget that, it seems to be sorted :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the note I added above about page history and stuff I discovered after I moved that one around. =/—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) User page I was SO sure that GW:SIGN covered imitations, but I just checked it and found nothing. In light of the multiple impersonation attacks, why not propose a policy? --Shadowcrest 00:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :True dat.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::So.. you want me to write it, and you (and everyone else) feel free to edit it till its submitted? --Shadowcrest 00:12, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or would it be easier to just add it to GW:SIGN? --Shadowcrest 00:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think a new one would be better, considering it's not really about signatures.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:15, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Good point. I'll start a RD (rough draft) in a couple minutes after I eat. --Shadowcrest 00:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Vandal I chose the right time to be on while that person was there lol. So fool how ya been. Get on GW I wanna tell you a life story lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:22, 20 December 2007 (UTC)